Pizzeria 2x1
by sakuratrc
Summary: One Shot AU. Sasuke se mete en problemas y tiene que conseguir un empleo, entra a trabajar en una pizzeria sin saber que conocera a una linda pelirrosa. ¿Existe el amor a primera vista aunque no hayas visto el rostro del repartidor?


**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA AQUÍ ESCRITA SI.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

**Bueno aquí les dejo un One Shot, espero lo disfruten, sigo trabajando en mi otra historia, solo que esta ya llevaba varios días rondando mi mente y lo pensaba meter en un concurso, pero primero quiero ver que les parece. Dejen RR, please.**

**PIZZERÍA 2x1**

Se veía a un chico de piel blanca, cabello y ojos azabache poniéndose un casco de motocicleta con el logotipo de la pizzería Konoha, maldecía mientras se subía a la motocicleta, a leguas se veía que estaba de mal humor.

- Maldito Naruto, sino fuera por su culpa –encendió el vehículo para comenzar su trabajo.

- Recuerda Sasuke, tienes 30 minutos para entregar la pizza, sino será gratis para el cliente y tu tendrás que pagarla –le recordó un hombre regordete y chaparro.

- Hmp –se fue del estacionamiento del local.

**Flash Back **

Estaba el chico de ojos azabache tumbado en su cama, escuchando música, cuando alguien entro sin tocar a su habitación.

- Vamos Sasuke, te invito una copa –llego un chico rubio y ojos azules, muy alegre jalándolo por la camisa para levantarlo.

- Hoy no Naruto, no tengo ganas –hablaba desganado el moreno.

- No seas aguafiestas, es el fin de cursos y tenemos que festejarlo teme –fue a su armario, hurgo un poco y saco una chamarra, eran días lluviosos y por la noche hacia un poco de frío.

- Está bien, pero tú pagas la cuenta y nos vamos en tu coche.

Se fueron rumbo a un bar que se veía muy tranquilo, las chicas no dejaban de acosarlos, a pesar de tener 19 años, resultaban ser un manjar para la visión femenina, lo que era bastante irritante para el moreno.

- Hola, guapos –una chica de cabello negro y de escultural figura se les acerco– No les gustaría una buena compañía.

Naruto al ver la cara de su amigo ya un tanto fastidiado decidió rechazar la invitación– No gracias, hermosa, pero otro día será.

Un tipo como de dos metros se acerco por detrás de la chica con una cara de pocos amigos – ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? Estas hablando con mi mujer –tomo a Naruto por la camisa

- ¡Eh! No como crees, ella se acerco –agitaba el rubio sus manos frente a su cara negando el hecho.

- Estas diciendo que mi chica es una zorra –zarandeo un poco al ojiazul.

- No, no es eso, teme ayúdame ¿no? –hablo entre dientes.

- Por eso no quería salir dobe –Sasuke se levanto de su asiento, puso una mano encima al brazo del agresor de Naruto y hablo tranquilo –Mira, la señorita se acerco a hablar con nosotros, pero para ser sinceros ni nos interesa, ahora podrías soltar a mi amigo, no quiero que las cosas se pongan peor.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? Imbécil –soltó a Naruto, quien ahora respiraba más tranquilo; se arremango la camisa y miro amenazante al moreno.

- Mira yo solo quiero irme ya, tu quédate con tu mujer y déjanos en paz –Sasuke tomo su chamarra del respaldo del asiento dispuesto a irse– Vámonos Naruto.

- Hm, ya sabía yo que eran un par de maricas cobardes –el moreno se detuvo en seco, podían decirle cualquier cosa, menos cobarde.

En el segundo siguiente el busca pleitos ya estaba en el suelo con la nariz rota– Ya verán –se levanto e inicio una pelea entre Sasuke, Naruto y los amigos del tipo.

Todo termino cuando el barman le hablo a la policía, todos terminaron en la comisaria por daños a propiedad ajena, Naruto y Sasuke salieron rápido por ayuda del señor Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke.

En la casa de la familia Uchiha, Fugaku estaba muy molesto– Demonios Sasuke, ¿no puedes dejar de causar problemas?

- Esta vez no fue mi culpa, el tipo ese nos agredió –trataba de explicar ante los oídos sordos de su padre.

- No hay excusa, esta vez tu pagaras lo daños.

- Esta bien, le extenderé un cheque de mi cuenta al dueño del bar –se encaminaba a su cuarto con total seguridad.

- No jovencito, conseguirás un trabajo y pagaras la deuda, no vas a tocar ni un centavo de tu cuenta porque no está para pagar tus tonterías –fue lo último que dijo su padre antes de retirarse.

El castigo fue impuesto a los dos amigos, siendo el padre de Naruto, Minato, a quien se le ocurrió la idea de que trabajaran en una pizzería, Naruto contestando teléfonos y Sasuke repartiendo los pedidos, por lo menos nadie lo reconocería con el caso puesto.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Des pues de conducir 15 minutos pudo encontrar la dirección marcada en el ticket del pedido. Toco la puerta y oyó una vocecita al otro lado.

- Un momento por favor –un golpe en seco lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos en donde maldecía al rubio por enésima vez en el día. Una chica salió de la casa sobándose la rodilla – Lo siento, es que me caí.

Sasuke se levanto la parte frontal del casco, para poder verla mejor, esa chica era lo más exótico que en su vida había visto, cabello rosa muy llamativo, por no decir extravagante; ojos de un verde jade, que parecían dos piedras preciosas; piernas largas, que a simple vista se veían atléticas; no era muy exuberante pero sus pechos estaban acordes a su esbelta figura; su voz de un tono dulce lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Tome, aquí está el dinero de la pizza y… –sacando de su cartera otro billete se lo entrego en la mano– esta es su propina –Sasuke le entrego la pizza en las manos y guardo el dinero.

- Hm.

- Gracias –la chica le regalo una tímida sonrisa.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se subió a la motocicleta, cuando volteo la mirada, la chica todavía estaba en la puerta, al parecer, esperando que se fuera, levanto la mano que no sostenía la pizza y lo despidió aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. El moreno le correspondió el gesto levantando la mano.

Cuando regreso a la pizzería su mal humor había bajado y se sentía extrañado por haber correspondido el gesto de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué paso teme? Te ves raro, ¿perdiste en hacer una entrega?

- No me pasa nada dobe –no le diría nada a su rubio amigo, porque no se lo quitaría de encima e intentaría conocer a la chica. Reviso su lista de entregas y encontró el nombre de la chica– Haruno Sakura, un nombre justo para ella –dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No –empezaron con la labor de limpiar el local para poder irse a su casa y tomar un merecido descanso, ya que por las mañanas estudiaban en la universidad y por las tardes trabajaban en la pizzería para pagar su deuda.

Dos días después Sasuke fue nuevamente a entregar una pizza a la casa de la pelirrosa, estaba ligeramente ansioso de verla, ya que desde que la conoció no había podido sacarse esa melena rosa de la cabeza. Toco la puerta y espero a que la chica saliera.

- ¡Que rápido! Eres el mismo chico de la otra vez ¿no? –lo único que podía ver eran los ojos del moreno.

- Hmp.

- Veo que si –Sakura pago demás, pero no se dio cuenta, se sintió tonta al hablarle a alguien que ni siquiera le contesta –bueno gracias.

- Espera, me diste dinero de más –la detuvo el moreno por el brazo.

- Gracias, pero tómalo como tu propina –se metió en su casa rápidamente– _Creo que era mejor si no hablaba _– Sakura se sintió nerviosa, reviso por la ventana y logro ver que el repartidor se fue en la motocicleta, pero no sin antes echar un vistazo a su puerta.

Ella no era una chica muy sociable que dijéramos, era más del tipo estudiosa y prefería pasar desapercibida por el resto de la gente que la rodeaba. No salía con nadie, porque cada vez que un chico la invitaban a salir, pensaban que solo era para jugar con ella, no se consideraba una chica atractiva, solo una más del montón. Además que ya había tenido una mala experiencia.

- Bueno ahora a comer –se sentó en la mesa de centro en la sala, no le gustaba comer sola en la mesa, sus papas no estaban y podría portarse mal. Vio un rato la tele, y luego termino de leer el libro que le pidieron en la escuela– Creo que es hora de ir a dormir –se puso su pijama, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, no sabía porque pero tenía curiosidad por ver la cara del repartidor.

- _Vamos a pedir otra pizza mañana para verlo otra vez ¡¡Shannaro!!_ –le hablaba su vocecita interna.

- No, como crees, ni que estuviera loca, además no creo que alguien se interese realmente en mi –apagaba la luz de la lámpara en su cuarto y se fue a dormir.

Pasaron varias semanas, repitiendo la misma situación, Sakura pedía dos veces por semana pizza y él como siempre iba a dejarla, al principio ella le hacía pequeños comentarios y el contestaba con sus típico monosílabos o frases cortas. Y hoy era otro de esos días.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? –recibió la caja con su comida y la pago, cada día sentía más confianza con el ojinegro y no sabía por qué– Sabes, hoy un chico en la calle me invito a salir, pero me asuste mucho y salí corriendo…

- Hmp –el chico apretó los puños, quien se atrevía a invitar a SU SAKURA, no sabía desde cuándo pero ella se había vuelto suya, porque le gustaba su cabello rosa, sus ojos jades y como le gustaría besar esos carnosos labios rosas. Pero había algo que se lo impedía, su orgullo, sería caer demasiado bajo invitar a una chica siendo el UCHIHA SASUKE.

- Bueno no te quito más tu tiempo, debes tener muchas pizzas que repartir, adiós –le despidió con la mano, como ya era costumbre espero a que se fuera en la motocicleta.

Sasuke se fue molesto, tendría que pensar en cómo se acercaría a la pelirrosa, por lo que le había contado, ella iba a la preparatoria privada cerca del distrito comercial, trabajaba los fines de semana en una librería propiedad de su padrino, un tal Hatake Kakashi, quien se encargaba de cuidarla cuando sus papas no estaban –Sakura no debería hablar con cualquiera –hablaba para sí mismo, de todos modos nadie lo oiría con el casco puesto y manejando entre el trafico.

Termino de repartir sus pedidos y se fue a dejar la moto a la pizzería, Naruto ya lo esperaba en la entrada del local.

- ¿Qué te pasa teme? Te ves molesto –el rubio analizaba la expresión de su amigo, no es que no fuera normal verlo molesto, al principio cuando empezaron con el trabajo el todos los días regresaba muy enojado, pero con el paso del tiempo su mal humor fue desapareciendo, hasta que regreso ese día su mala cara.

- Naruto, ¿tú sabes dónde queda la librería Manami? –caminaba rumbo a un estacionamiento.

- Mmm, si una vez fui a buscar un libro para mi mamá ahí, ¿Por qué?

- Es que estoy buscando un libro y me dijeron que ahí lo podía encontrar.

- ¿Y porque no mandas a alguien por él?

- Es que quiero ir a buscarlo yo mismo –decía mientras se subían a su auto.

Naruto pudo ver la mirada de su amigo, significaba que había algo interesante en el lugar– Teme, ¿se trata de algo o alguien?

- Si serás usuratonkachi –el moreno se sintió descubierto.

- Aja, es una chica, ¿no es cierto? ¿Dónde la conociste y qué relación tiene con la librería?

- Es una de los clientes de la pizzería, la conocí hace varias semanas.

Lo interrumpió Naruto– ¿Qué te ha impedido invitarla a salir?

- Tsk, dobe, nada me lo ha impedido es solo que…

- ¿No me digas que Uchiha Sasuke, está enamorado y no sabe como invitar a la chica a salir? –Naruto soltó una ruidosa carcajada, estaba tan divertido que no paraba de reír, tanto que le dolía el estomago, pero aun asi no podía parar.

- Si no te callas dobe, te bajo de mi auto –lo miro amenazadoramente.

- Esta bien, me callo pero cuéntame cómo es ella, ha de ser muy especial para que te haya capturado–preguntaba curioso el rubio.

- Hmp.

- Vamos, cuéntame, sino ya veré como le hago pero me hago repartidor y…

- Cállate, tiene ojos verdes, piernas largas y…

- ¿Y?

- Cabello rosa –lo dijo en un susurro, pero Naruto lo alcanzo a oír.

- Es bastante exótico, ¿no crees? –Sasuke lo miro de reojo, llegaron rápidamente a su destino, dejando la conversación inconclusa.

Días después Sasuke tomo valor y aprovecho que la pizzería no abrió para ir a buscar la librería donde trabajaba la pelirrosa, cuando por fin pudo encontrarla, entro y la busco con la mirada, ahí estaba en la caja registradora cobrando una compra. Camino por los pasillos del lugar, trataba de simular que buscaba un libro, se distrajo tanto pensando que le podía decir que no se dio cuenta que la chica había llegado hasta su lado.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –hablaba tímidamente, su voz apenas era audible.

- Estoy buscando un libro de administración para la universidad.

- Mmm –puso su dedo en el mentón, camino hasta otro de los pasillos, reviso varios estante y encontró algo – Tenemos este… ejemplar… no sé si… le sirva –la pelirrosa no alzaba la mirada, al parecer la presencia del moreno la asustaba.

- Si, gracias –ambos se dirigieron a la caja, la chica tomo el libro, lo envolvió y lo puso en una bolsa, tecleo algo en la maquina y le dio el precio.

- Gracias por su visita… lo esperamos nuevamente… –trato de no sonar tan insegura, y es que el chico que tenía enfrente era demasiado perfecto, eso la ponía nerviosa, era y no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

El moreno se sintió mal, la chica no lo había reconocido, pero se golpeo la frente con la mano al recordar que jamás se había quitado el casco y su voz sonaba diferente cuando lo traía puesto– Kami soy un imbécil –decidió dar su primer y último intento como un rotundo fallo, después de todo ya tendría oportunidades para verla cuando le fuera a dejar su pizza.

Pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba, ya tenía más de seis meses trabajando y su papa junto con el de Naruto, los perdonaron y pagaron el resto de la deuda, al ver que sus hijos pudieron conservar sus empleos sin ningún problema, consideraron que ya había sido suficiente castigo, privándolo de sus pequeños encuentros con la pelirrosa.

Pasaron un par de semanas más, había salido de la universidad un poco tarde por hacer un trabajo. Mientras estaba parado en una esquina esperando el siga en su nueva motocicleta, logró ver a lo lejos una inconfundible cabellera rosada, si era ella no había duda alguna, pero vio algo que no le gusto. Tres chicos rodeaban a Sakura, sintió su sangre hervir.

- Hola preciosa, ¿Qué haces tan solita? –dijo uno de los tipos que la acorralaron.

Sakura no respondió tenía miedo y no podía moverse para ningún lado, la calle estaba un poco sola, y los pocos transeúntes no se atrevían a ayudarla.

- Vamos acompañamos un rato –la tomo por el brazo para que no intentara huir.

- No… no puedo… mis papas… me esperan… –su voz sonaba entrecortada, estaba a punto de llorar, pero ella sabía que debía mostrar seguridad para que la dejaran ir.

- No tengas miedo, no vamos a hacerte nada –la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo, la ojijade comenzó a llorar, estaba aterrada, el tipo acercaba su cara para besarla, ella solo pudo cerrar su ojos esperando lo peor, pero eso nunca paso.

Sakura, solo oyó como algo caía de golpe a su lado, abrió sus ojos rojos por el llanto y el susto y pudo ver como un chico con casco de motociclista peleaba con sus atacantes, al principio se asusto, eran tres contra uno, pero no al parecer el chico sabía pelear muy bien. Todo acabo muy rápido, los tipos salieron huyendo, la ojijade, miraba atónita lo sucedido. El chico le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte… –decía mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas.

- Hmp, deberías tener más cuidado y no andar sola –sonó frío y molesto.

- Yo te conozco, eras el repartidor de pizzas –su tono fue de sorpresa –hace mucho que no te veía –su voz ahora sonó triste.

- Deje de trabajar ahí.

- Oh, pensé que ya no querías verme –se tapo la boca, había hablado de más.

- Según tú, ¿por qué querría eso? –dijo mientras se quitaba el casco, dejando ver a la pelirrosa su hermoso rostro.

- Eres el chico que fue a la librería hace unas semanas –lo señalo sorprendida.

- Ahora si me reconociste –sonreía de arrogante.

- Pero… porque… tu… –Sakura no lograba articular palabra alguna.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y deposito un tierno beso, acallando los balbuceos de Sakura.

- Así está mejor –el moreno estaba encantado por la cara totalmente ruborizada de la pelirrosa.

Ella estaba bloqueada no sabía si lo que estaba viviendo era de verdad o de la impresión de los tipos atacándola ahora estaba en estado de shock y estaba alucinando; ella sin siquiera ver la cara del moreno, se había enamorado de él por su intensa mirada azabache, no fue hasta que oyó la voz de Sasuke que salió de sus pensamientos.

- Sakura, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

- No lo sé, es que todo esto es tan repentino, siento que te conozco, pero que jamás había visto tu rostro, no conozco ni siquiera tu nombre –hablaba muy bajito, como si al alzar la voz el sueño se tornara en una pesadilla.

- ¿Y eso es un impedimento? –al contrario de ella, el se oía seguro de si mismo.

- No…

- Entonces di que si –se volvió a acercar besándola más apasionadamente, tratando de apaciguar las ganas de probar sus labios que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

- Dime tu nombre –hablo sin despegar totalmente sus labios, solo lo suficiente para tomar un poco de aire.

- Uchiha Sasuke, mucho gusto –rozo su nariz con la de la chica, trataba de calmar su respiración.

- Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun –una risita se le escapo, era gracioso, apenas sabía su nombre, pero sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida– acepto ser tu novia.

- Ven te llevo a tu casa –la tomo de la mano y levanto su mochila que estaba en el suelo.

- Gracias, pero hay algo que quiero hacer primero.

- ¿Qué es Sakura? –la alzo por la cintura y la sentó en la parte trasera de la motocicleta.

- ¿Podemos pasar por una pizza de camino?

- Esta bien, pero que no sea de peperoni.

- No te preocupes, recuerda que hoy están de promoción, 2x1, yo pido una de peperoni y tú la que quieras –se abrazó al moreno para no caerse.

- Hmp, de ahora en adelante, solo pedirás pizza cuando yo este contigo.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?

- No quiero a ningún repartidor cerca de ti.

- Jijiji, está bien, entonces tendrás que ir a mi casa martes y jueves, porque esas son noches de pizza, obligatorias –Sasuke le puso el casco, mientras sonreía arrogante, se coloco delante de ella y arranco la motocicleta rumbo a la pizzería.

De ahora en adelante no solo estaría con ella en las noches de pizza obligatoria, sino la dejaría en la preparatoria de camino a la universidad y la recogería todos los días, pasarían los fines de semana juntos, aunque tuviera que estar encerrado en la librería donde trabajaba la pelirrosa; y porque no, algún día la haría la Sra. Uchiha Sakura, ahora que lo pensaba, no se oía nada mal, Uchiha Sakura.

Sakura jamás hubiera pensado que aprovechar una promoción de 2x1 le hubiera traído algo tan maravilloso, ella pidió una pizza de peperoni y recibió como regalo conocer al amor de su vida.


End file.
